


Home

by DizzyDrea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't wanted to need her, want her, love her as much as he did, but he simply couldn't help himself.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/330311">Colder Weather</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote "Colder Weather", I hadn't written much angst—not necessarily on purpose, just that I don't usually write what I don't read. But, the story sort of dropped into my lap fully written, so I had no choice. I felt at the time that if I'd written a sequel, it would turn out badly for our two favorite 'gaters. After some reflection, and encouragement from my readers, I've decided to give a happy ending a try. Inspired by the song "Home" by Daughtry.
> 
> I own no part of Stargate; I make no money from this. I do this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.
> 
> Originally posted at fanfiction.net

~o~

Doctor Daniel Jackson sat in the main conference room of Atlantis, fidgeting as he waited for Chuck to connect his call to the mainland. His eyes scanned the room, his mind filling in the memories of past visits, until they lighted on a familiar face. His companion sat quietly by, unhurried and composed. Daniel wished he felt so at ease.

Chuck's voice roused him out of his thoughts, informing him through the radio earpiece he'd started wearing when he arrived that his call was connecting.

"Thanks, Chuck," he said, then turned his attention to the monitor in front of him.

The screen lit up, the familiar face of Major General Jack O'Neill coming into focus.

"Daniel!" the General exclaimed, his face lighting up. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you. How's it going?"

"Hey, Jack," Daniel said, a smile on his face. Then, it fell, and he squinted into the screen. "You look like hell."

"Gee, thanks," the older man said.

"Sorry," Daniel said, shrugging his shoulders, even though he clearly wasn't. 

It hadn't escaped his notice that, ever since he'd moved to Washington, Jack had been less than diligent when it came to taking care of himself. At least when he'd been in Colorado, his teammates and friends had been able to keep an eye on him. But as they'd all gone their separate ways over the last few years, that had become next to impossible.

"S'okay," Jack said. He scrubbed his hands over his face and up through his hair. "Things have been kinda busy around here. I did take a shower this morning."

"I really didn't need to know that," the archeologist said, cringing at the picture that conjured. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen in person, but he so didn't need that image. "When's the last time you went home?"

"I don't know," Jack said, "Monday. Tuesday, maybe?"

Today was Friday. "Jack, go home," Daniel said. He let his concern for the man come through the video feed.

"Did you call all the way from the Pacific Ocean just to tell me to go home?" 

Daniel winced. "No, but somebody's got to do it."

"As it happens," Jack said, straightening up a little, "I was just thinking about going back to my place."

"I wasn't talking about your house in DC," the younger man said. "Go home. To Colorado."

"I can't just pick up and leave, Daniel, even if I wanted to," the general retorted. "This place—"

"Will be just fine for a few days," Daniel finished for him. "Davis can handle things while you're gone. That is why you keep him around, isn't it?" He paused, then went on in a quieter voice. "You need a break, Jack, even if you won't admit it."

Jack gusted out a sigh. "Yeah," he admitted grudgingly.

"I talked to Sam the other day," Daniel said, changing the subject without warning.

Jack just blinked at the non-sequitor. "And?"

"And," Daniel said, rolling his eyes, "The Hammond is on its way back from Pegasus. They should be arriving over the weekend."

"And?"

"And, you haven't been to Colorado in a while." He let that sentence hang, hoping his friend would connect the dots.

"Daniel," Jack said, sighing again. "I appreciate the thought; I really do, but…"

"But you're not going to let yourself go with her, are you?"

"Daniel." This time, the tone was a warning.

"Look, Jack," Daniel said, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck, "I know it's none of my business—"

"Damn right," Jack said, interrupting.

"But," Daniel said, voice rising as he pressed on, looking his old friend in the eye. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground here, but what he wanted to say needed to be said. By somebody. He'd just been the one duly elected to say it. "You've got to stop this. Stop punishing yourself. You deserve to be happy, and it's clear that being with her makes you happy."

"It's not that simple, and you know it," Jack retorted sharply.

"Isn't it?" Daniel asked. He sighed, then went on in a quieter voice. "Do you love her? I mean, really love her?" He looked at his friend as he opened his mouth to speak, then added, "And don't lie to me."

Jack leaned back in his chair, staring at the man on the screen. Daniel could see the wheels turning in his mind. The General had always been a private man, preferring to keep his personal life private, even among friends. But Daniel had had just about enough of that. They'd talked about Samantha Carter on more than one occasion, but the conversation usually ended with Jack telling his old friend to stay out of it. Well, he'd stayed out as long as he could, but with two miserable friends, he'd finally reached his limit. And, by the length of time it was taking Jack to answer, it looked like he'd finally reached his, too.

"Yeah, I love her," Jack said at length. "More than you'll ever know."

Daniel sat blinking at the screen. He hadn't expected an answer, much less an honest one. Rallying his thoughts, he pushed just a little harder. "Then come home, Jack. Come home to Sam. Stop running away from the best thing that'll ever happen to you."

Jack gave a surprised smile. "Did you take a graduate course in mind reading that I don't know about?"

"No," Daniel said, chuckling. So, he'd guessed right. "I just know you. Better than you know yourself."

"And you called all the way from Atlantis to tell me this?"

"No," Daniel said, shaking his head. "I actually called to tell you that my research is going so well I'll be staying on for another week or two, at least."

"That's gotta be driving Vala nuts," Jack said, chuckling at the thought of the raven-haired mercenary rattling around the halls of Atlantis with nothing to do.

"Vala left after three days. Cam took her on an 'inspection tour' of the Valkyrie," Daniel said. SG-1 had arrived in Atlantis together, one of their last missions before Cam Mitchell took command of the latest Daedalus-class ship. When he finally took command, Colonel Reynolds would step in to take over SG-1, so they were savoring their last few missions together. Snapping himself back to the conversation at hand, he went on. "When they wouldn't let her play with the drones or sit in the chair, she basically lost interest."

Jack laughed outright at that. "That's not all I'm betting you wouldn't let her play with."

Daniel cringed. "No comment."

"Okay," Jack said when he'd stopped laughing. "I'll let Woolsey know that you'll be sticking around for a while longer. I only wish I could see the look on McKay's face when he finds out you're not leaving."

"Rodney will be thrilled," Daniel said, smiling that wicked smile he had, making Jack cringe.

"Okay, Daniel, get back to work," he said.

"Let Teal'c know when you get into town," Daniel said before signing off. 

"How do you know I'm gonna—"

"I know you, remember?" Daniel said gently, a fond smile on his face.

Jack could only smile back. "Thanks. Take care."

"You too," Daniel said.

The screen went blank, and Daniel sat back in his chair. "Well, that went better than it had a right to."

His companion nodded solemnly. "O'Neill is ready to accept his love for Colonel Carter."

Daniel smiled at Teal'c. He'd opted to stay in Atlantis when Cam and Vala left, claiming that he found the city peaceful. Daniel suspected that he enjoyed sparring with Ronan Dex as much as Cam and John Sheppard had enjoyed taking Rodney McKay's money at poker. But, he kept that thought to himself.

"I sure hope so," Daniel said. "I'm tired of seeing him alone and hurting. Especially when I know Sam is ready and waiting."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

They'd talked about what was happening between their friends. Teal'c wasn't one given to idle gossip and interfering in his friends' lives, so it was a mark of just how concerned he'd been when he'd brought it up with Daniel. Neither man had been overly excited about the idea of confronting the General, but in the end, they'd judged his self-destructive behavior enough of a reason. He wasn't only hurting himself, he was hurting Sam, and she was important to all of them.

Still, they had no guarantees that this would work. If Jack chickened out, or broke it off altogether, they'd be no better off, and maybe slightly worse. But they'd had to take the chance. For all their sakes, but for Jack's and Sam's most of all.

"Come on, Teal'c," Daniel said, rising up out of his chair. "We're gonna need to find somebody to run you back to the SGC."

"I believe Colonel Sheppard said that he would be willing," the big man said.

"Rodney says he loves flying the jumpers," Daniel said as they walked out of the conference room. "He probably just wants an excuse to get away from McKay for a while."

"I would not place blame on him for that," Teal'c said solemnly.

Daniel laughed. "Neither would I."

...to be continued...


	2. Jack

~o~

The staff car rolled to a stop in front of the modest house, the driver cutting the engine and stepping out before his passenger could move.

"You don't have to do that, Teal'c," Jack said to the other man as he opened his door.

"I will assist you with your luggage, O'Neill," he said, his tone inviting no disagreement.

Teal'c circled to the back of the sedan and popped the trunk. Jack reached in and grabbed his duffel and garment bag before the other man could, but wasn't fast enough—and frankly didn't have enough arms—to get to the grocery bag before his companion.

Slamming the trunk lid, Teal'c merely stood with the sack of groceries, waiting for the General to lead the way. Jack marched up the walk, juggling his bags into one hand as he pulled out his key ring and selected the proper key. The key slid into the lock, and the door gave when he pushed it open. Resolutely, he walked inside, noting the sheets over the furniture and the slightly musty smell of the place.

"Just set that bag on the counter, will you?" he called out, assuming his old friend had followed him inside.

He dropped his bags at the end of the hall, then turned around and watched Teal'c as he retraced his steps.

"Is there anything else you need, O'Neill?"

Jack eyed him critically. If he had anything to say about the fact that he'd been asked to drive his old friend to Sam Carter's house, he wasn't letting on. And since he still wasn't sure what he was doing there, he didn't invite conversation, either.

"No, buddy, that'll be all," he said, then smiled. "You know, you didn't have to drive me all the way out here. I could have driven myself. I have been here before."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, lifting one eyebrow.

"Don't do anything crazy tonight," the General said, slapping a hand on the large, overmuscled shoulder.

"I believe I will watch 'Star Wars' tonight," the Jaffa said. "Lieutenants Dell and Forrester claim they have not previously seen it. I believe their education requires completion."

Jack laughed as he walked Teal'c to the door. "Well, have fun educating the kids. Just don't keep them out past curfew."

Teal'c turned as he stepped out onto the porch, and the look he gave his old friend made Jack want to squirm right out of his skin.

"It will cost you nothing to accept what is, O'Neill," he said, lifting his eyebrow. "If you have the courage to take the final step."

And with that, he turned and strode down the walk. Jack stood and watched as his friend made his way back to the car and drove away. He turned and rubbed his hands together, a sudden, inexplicable sense of glee bubbling up inside him. Teal'c's words had been, as usual, right on the mark, and he didn't intend to waste any more time. Shaking his head, he didn't even try to suppress the grin that had somehow formed on his mouth.

He figured he had just a couple of hours, maybe three at the most, before Carter—Sam—would be finished at the mountain. He'd asked Hank Landry to let him know when the Hammond would be in orbit, and approximately when her crew—and specifically her commanding officer—would be released home.

Grabbing his bags, he headed for the master bedroom. He changed from his Class-A uniform into a nice pair of black slacks and a green, button down shirt that brought out the color in his eyes. He figured Sam would be pleased that he wasn't wearing jeans and a grubby shirt.

That done, he tidied the room and then stowed the rest of his stuff in the closet, then headed out to the main part of the house. He pulled the sheets off the furniture and opened the windows to get the air circulating. He put the groceries away, glad he'd decided to stop when he saw what was left in the fridge.

Glancing at the clock, he judged he had just enough time to make a few phone calls before Sam got home.

~o~

Jack had just finished the last of his phone calls when he heard the car pull up outside. He got up and moved to the end of the hallway, leaning up against the wall where he knew she'd see him first thing. He didn't relish the idea of having a gun pulled on him because she'd seen movement and thought he was an intruder.

The front door swung open, and Sam stepped in, duffel slung over one shoulder and her laptop bag on the other. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her visitor.

"Jack!" her look of surprise melted into a pleased smile. "Have you been waiting long?"

"I got in a few hours ago," he told her as he moved to take her bags. "I figured you'd be tired from spending all day in debriefing. Dinner's ready whenever you are."

"Thanks," she said. She was still wearing her flight suit, and he didn't miss the dark smudges under her eyes.

"Why don't you get changed," he told her as he walked down the hallway, Sam trailing behind like a faithful puppy. "I'll get dinner on the table."

"Mind if I take a shower?" she asked. 

"Take all the time you need," he said, snaking his arms around her waist to draw her close. He dropped a lingering kiss on her lips. "Welcome home."

"If I'd known this was the welcome waiting for me, I'd have come home sooner," she said, smiling up at him.

His heart clenched. It had been such a simple thing, coming out to Colorado to welcome her home, but the joy in her eyes was well worth the effort, and he found himself glad he'd come.

He hugged her close for a moment, then released her and headed back down the hallway, dropping her laptop bag in her office on the way through. The table was already set, so he pulled the lasagna out of the oven and set it on the table, soon to be joined by the salad he'd kept in the refrigerator.

He was pouring the wine when she came into view, wearing a crisp white shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He looked his fill, admiring her curves and the way her long blonde hair hung in honeyed curls around her face, now that she'd freed them from the braid she'd worn on duty.

"I hope you don't mind, but I decided to forgo shoes," she said, holding up one bare foot, the red toenails peeking temptingly from beneath their denim curtain.

"It's your house," he said, smiling. "C'mon, dinner's ready."

"Smells wonderful," Sam said appreciatively as she settled into the chair he held out for her. "What are we having?"

"Zucchini Lasagne," he said, smiling at her gasp of surprise.

"You made it?"

"Yes, I made it," he said, serving her a heaping helping before cutting himself a portion. "I've learned a few things over the last couple of years."

"Hmmm," she said noncommittally. "We'll see." She took a bite as he served out some of the salad. Her eyes widened, and she looked at him in surprise. "This is fantastic," she said around her mouthful of food.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, smiling a bit smugly.

They ate quietly for a while, content to enjoy the food and each other's company. At length, when Sam had almost finished her meal, she finally broke the silence.

"So, have you talked to Cassie lately?"

"She came out for a visit before she started her internship rotation," Jack said. "She was so excited it was hard to get her to sit still."

Sam chuckled as she shook her head. "The last email I got from her, she was bending my ear about where she wanted to do her residency. I told her to just get through the internship first; the Air Force will take care of the residency."

"Janet would be proud of her," he said quietly. "And not just because she's gonna be a doctor like her mom."

"Yeah," Sam said, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "Cassie turned out a lot like Janet. And she's going to be just as good a doctor as her Mom was, too."

"Give me a hand with the dishes?" Jack asked, squeezing her hand before he let go.

"Sure." Sam got up and grabbed the lasagna pan while Jack took their plates to the sink. "Did you want coffee?"

"Sounds good," he said. "You got room for dessert?"

"Depends," Sam said.

"On what?" Jack asked. "I know for a fact you haven't had anything sweet in a month. I could spoon feed you straight sugar right now and you'd take it."

Sam shook her head at him as she set the coffeemaker to brewing. "I'd get mad at you, but you're right. So what's for dessert?"

"I've got cheesecake," he said.

"You've been holding out on me," she said, stepping up behind him to slip her arms around his waist.

"Grab a towel and dry these dishes and maybe I'll even share some with you," he said.

Sam chuckled, giving him one more squeeze before she stepped aside and picked up the dish towel. They made quick work of the dishes, then Jack served up the dessert while Sam got them coffee.

The evening had been going well, and Jack was pleased. He still hadn't settled in his mind just how he was going to talk to Sam. He knew he wanted to, or rather, he knew she would need to hear the words from him. But, he wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation. 

And then the decision was taken from him. Sam leaned into him as they sat on the couch, and pressed her lips to his. The kiss started slowly, just a brush of the lips to reacquaint themselves with each other, but it soon grew into a passionate embrace. Layers of clothing were peeled away, until they were finally naked in each others' arms. 

Their lovemaking wasn't as frantic as Jack had expected, and for that he was grateful. He wanted to savor this night. He wanted to remember every touch, every sigh, every second in her arms. When they finally lay spent, curled up on the couch together, he kissed her head and squeezed her close.

"We should take this to the bedroom."

"I'm comfy right here," she said, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"And I'm not fifteen anymore," he shot back good-naturedly. "I don’t want to wake up later with a crick in my neck I won't be able to get rid of."

"C'mon, old man," she said, levering herself up and pulling at his hand to help him off the couch.

"Old man?" he asked, feigning being affronted. "After what I just did for you?"

He scooped her up, her laughter following them down the hall.

...to be continued...


	3. Sam

~o~

Sunshine poured in through the window, finally forcing consciousness on Sam. She lay quietly, letting the memory of the night before wash over her, savoring every moment. She could smell the coffee in the air, sending tiny stabs of sorrow and regret through her.

Well, maybe not regret. She never could find it in her heart to regret spending the night with Jack. And last night hadn't been any different. Even though she wasn't scheduled to head in to the SGC, she thought she might anyway. She knew Teal'c would be waiting with a shoulder to cry on, though she wasn't sure that was any kind of inducement to move.

She stretched languidly, her body coming into contact with something warm and solid, and she froze. That was most definitely not the way this usually went. Hope began rising in her chest, even as she tried to tamp it down. She could have imagined it, she knew that. But the solid warmth behind her didn't feel imaginary, and besides, she'd never imagined it before, despite the fact that she'd longed to feel him next to her the morning after.

Slowly, her eyes still firmly shut, she rolled over, reaching out her hands to brush along the softly furred chest before her. She opened her eyes, to be greeted by the familiar sight of a bare chest. Tracking her gaze up, she finally landed on a pair of warm chocolate eyes set in a face that was smiling back at her.

"Good morning, Sam," Jack said, his voice pouring over her like warm honey. He lay on his side with his head propped on his hand, his other hand gently caressing her, coaxing her closer to him.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she swallowed and tried again. "I mean, you're not usually here when I wake up. Why haven't you gone yet?"

That rephrase hadn't been any better, but he seemed not to notice or else he didn't care. Instead of saying anything, he leaned in and captured her lips in a long, languid kiss. For long moments, he drank from her, bringing her body to full wakefulness as he stroked his hands over every inch of skin he could reach.

"Oh, God, Jack," she murmured as he nibbled on her neck. "What you do to me."

He chuckled, sending shivers down her back. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Good," she told him, bringing his head back up so she could look in his eyes. She kissed him, just a soft peck, then said, with wonder in her tone, "You stayed."

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her gently. "I stayed."

"Why now?" she asked. She knew she was running the risk that he would simply jump up and run, but she needed to know, needed to understand what had changed. Fortunately for her, it appeared he was in the mood to explain, because he started to speak.

"You've always been there for me," he said quietly, his eyes darting around, looking everywhere but at her. "I don't know how you did it. All those times when I snuck out in the middle of the night. And yet, every time I landed on your doorstep, you welcomed me back in. I always hoped I'd find a woman who could understand me and accept me for who and what I am. I guess I didn't realize I'd already found her." 

"Oh, Jack," she said, tears running down her cheeks. "I love you. I could never turn you away."

"I don't regret the choices I've made, Sam," he said, stroking a hand down her cheek as his eyes finally met hers. "Not when those choices brought me here to you. But it's time to stop running and let myself live. I know I haven't always been the best man for you, but you need to know that I never stopped loving you. Even when I didn't want to, I never stopped."

"You're home now," she said, returning his caress, her heart full to bursting. "You'll always be home with me. I promise you that."

"Thank you for that." He looked at her solemnly. "It won't be easy. I don't plan to leave Homeworld Security anytime soon."

"And I'm not giving up the _Hammond_ ," she said, shaking her head. "But as long as we're on the same planet, we'll be together. Some way, somehow. That's what matters."

"You are amazing," he said, and she couldn't miss the wonder in his voice. "And I love you for that. I just - I love you."

"I love you, Jack," she said, snuggling closer to him. "I always have. I always will."

Jack pulled her close, his arms a secure band around her. Sam thought about getting up, but dismissed that idea right away. She knew she'd need to call Teal'c at some point, to tell him what had happened, but she hadn't reached that point yet. The rest of the world could go to hell for all she cared. She'd come home last night, and so had Jack. She'd waited for that for so long, that for just a little while, she wanted to savor it. All the pain had been worthwhile, and for once she just wanted to enjoy the rewards.

~Finis


End file.
